Carry on
by Marionette008
Summary: Written on a hot summer's eve. Inspired by a lullaby. Open up for more Info.


**Carry on**

**In honour of the desist Mary Winchester, inspired by the lullaby version of Carry On My Wayward Son- originally by Kansas.**  
**Also by a lot of sad comments and posts about how she used to sing this to Dean. **  
**Don't own any of this, sadly. **  
**I suggest listening to the song while or after reading it. **  
**Set somewhere after 5.04 'The End' but before the ending of the season.  
You will have to find the song yourself because I suck at this.  
Go to you tube and type in ****_Carry on my wayward son- lullaby with vocals- supernatural._****  
It should be the first video. **

* * *

The weather outside was frightful- thunder, lightning rain and wind. The boys were stuck in Black Rock outside of Buffalo. They were short on cash and other than that they had a place to stay- their father's old storage locker. The lock-up was dusty but it was dry and free.

Sam was reading some old books, looking up Angel lore- since that was their current problem. Dean was rustling through the boxes, being careful not to open any of the curse boxes. His hands found the first sawed-off shotgun he had made in 6th grade. He smiled at the old thing. Next he found Sammy's 1995 Division Championship Soccer trophy. He blew off some dust and set it up on the top shelf. Next to a picture of a young John and Mary smiling at a State Fair. They looked happy- despite knowing about all the bad in the world. Dean thought about their present situation. He was the true vessel of an Archangel Michael and his brother was Lucy's prom suit. Everything that was happening to them was horrible. He came back from Hell, sure, but now they have themselves and even bigger problem. Both the Angels and the Devil were after them. Cas was there, yes, but what was one angel against a hundred? Nothing, really- no offence to Cas. His relationship with Sam has been rocky, to say the least. They have been having trust issues since he had decided to let his brother back into his life. He missed the company of his little brother. Dean sighed looking over to where Sam was sitting.

After the trip to the future provided by dear ol' Zach, he had never been more scared for Sammy in his life. Family was everything to him and Sam was the only one of the same flesh and blood as him left. His mind raced through all the future scenarios. The broken and betrayed Dean, the pot-head hippie Cas, and worst of all- the Devil in white Sam. Dean shook his head in order to empty it of those thoughts. They haunted his every waking minute and refused to leave his mind when sleeping. He thumbed the picture that was still in his hand smiling sadly.

Dean started whistling Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble On' to distract himself. He found a small wooden box; it had the tiniest carvings of Angels on it. He remembered how his mother used to tell him that Angels were watching over him. I guess that's not always a good thing. The traced the pattern of an Angel's wing, the angel was above all the others. Dean checked the box for any sigils or warding, when he found none he decided to open it. That may have been a mistake.

As soon as the lid was lifted a song started. The lyrics were of the song 'Carry On My Wayward Son' by Kansas, but the voice, the voice was his mothers. The voice was Mary's.

His brain caught up with the situation. Tears started flowing freely down his cheeks. He dropped the box –still opened- on the table like it was on fire. Dean backed up against the nearest wall. He slumped down, running his hands through his dirty blond hair. His mind raced back to all of the times his mother had sung the lullaby to him. All of the suppressed emotions and memories were brought up again. He made a loud choking sound, his bottom lip quivering as he sat against the wall on the cold hard floor. Sam jumped at that ''Dean what the...'' he started to say but was stopped by the lullaby that was still playing. Sam took in the sight of his brother sitting down, slumped against the wall. Dean was a heaving mess of tears and choked off sobs. Sam was frozen in place as soon as he noticed the voice. His eyes welled up with tears. Sam ran to Dean and scooped him up into his arms. For once he was the one to cradle his big brother and make him better. He started crying as well. The song went on as the boys rocked together.

'Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done.  
Lay your weary head to rest,  
Don't you cry no more.'

The song finished and the room was filled with unbearable silence. The storm was still going strong, only thing that was hears were the silent whimpers and heavy breathing. Dean sobbed into Sam's chest- he didn't care anymore, he needed to let it out. Sam ran soothing circles on his back.

When the crying died down Dean hugged Sam tighter than ever before.

''Don't ever leave Sammy'' he whispered harshly. Sam nodded in silent agreement and hugged Dean back.

**A/N: sucks I know, I guess I'm not very dramatic and emotional. :S **


End file.
